Morris O'Brian
Morris O'Brian had previously worked at CTU with his wife, Chloe. The two of them were divorced and Morris left CTU, only to return during the events of Day 5 and continue to work until Day 6. Relationships Morris had a younger brother Timothy. Morris was divorced from Chloe O'Brian, but the two began dating again. Before Day 5 Morris began his career as a freelance intelligence gatherer, eventually joining MI6, where he worked as both a junior and then senior analyst. Morris then moved to the United States, where he worked for CTU as an Analyst at the Seattle domestic unit of CTU, followed by the Los Angeles domestic unit of CTU. After this divorce from Chloe O'Brian, Morris quit working in the intelligence industry, and took a job as a shoes salesman at Saks Fifth Avenue in Beverly Hills. Day 5 When Miles Papazian erased a recording that implicated President Charles Logan in the death of President David Palmer, Jack Bauer decided to seek justice by interrogating Logan himself. When Jack asked Chloe O'Brian to gather surveillance equipment, she told him it wasn't her area. She brought her ex-husband Morris O'Brian into CTU. When Bill Buchanan learned that Morris was coming into CTU, Chloe told him that Morris was going to attempt to restore the recording, as what Jack was doing is an act of treason. Morris was able to gather everything Jack needed and he dropped it off at a warehouse, and was startled to see President Logan present. Jack's plan to get Logan to confess failed, as agents stormed the warehouse, but it was soon revealed it was a decoy. First Lady Martha Logan was involved in the plan and she had her husband confess to her, with Chloe afterwards playing this conversation for the Attorney General. As the crisis began to close, Bill gave Chloe a photo of her and Edgar Stiles, and Morris realized he was a close friend. He decided to comfort his ex-wife by taking her on a break to talk. Before Day 6 Due to his help during the end of Day 5, Special Agent in Charge Bill Buchanan decided to bring back Morris on a full-time basis as an analyst at CTU Los Angeles. After comforting Chloe, who had trouble getting over the death of Edgar Stiles(her best friend in CTU), Morris began to develop feelings for her again. However, Chloe had a small fling with another CTU agent, Milo Pressman. In the end Chloe choose Morris, but he held a grudge against Milo. Day 6 As Day 6 begins, Morris learns from Chloe that terrorist Abu Fayed is willing to give up Hamri Al-Assad, who is responsible for several attacks that have striked America during the past 11 weeks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. Morris tries to comfort Chloe, who was very close to Jack, and it is also apparent he is uncomfortable working with Milo Pressman, who had a fling with Chloe in the past. When Morris gains access to a non-government satellite, he and Chloe watch Fayed and his men torture Jack, but Fayed threatens to call off the deal if the satellite isn't re-positioned. When Bill Buchanan and Nadia Yassir learn what Morris and Chloe did, they threatened to take their jobs, but they can't afford it and the situation was able to be fixed. Chloe becomes horrified, as she soon realizes Jack may be dead. Eventually Jack calls CTU to inform them that Fayed was responsible for the attacks, and Assad was innocent. President Wayne Palmer refused to call off the strike. Chloe soon discovers satellite footage of Jack and Assad escaping, and when Fayed begins negotiating with the president, everybody realizes Jack was right all along. A few hours later, a Suitcase Nuclear Device is set off in Valencia, Los Angeles. When Morris and Milo's constant feuding becomes a problem, Chloe takes Morris aside and tells him that she choose him over Milo, and he matters to her more. She told him to stop his childish behavior, or she may end up leaving him. When Assad gives the name Dmitri Gredenko to CTU, Chloe and Milo discover that Gredenko had recent contact with Phillip Bauer, Jack's father. They pass this information off to Bill, who passes it to Jack, who decides to follow up on this lead himself. Later, Morris was given the task of identifying the engineer that Darren McCarthy intented to send Abu Fayed. He later heard that his younger brother Timothy was being taken to the hospital as a result of the nuclear fallout. He tried to leave, but Milo and Chloe managed to convince him to stay until he finished his job. Morris completed his job and left to visit his brother, only for the other CTU employees to discover that Morris was the engineer. CTU realized his brother wasn't really hurt, and got in touch with Morris and tried to get him back to CTU, but he was kidnapped by McCarthy and Rita before he could. Memorable quotes *'Chloe O'Brian:' Can you do it without talking? *'Morris O'Brian:' I could, but it'd be a terrible waste of my charm. *'Chloe O'Brian:' Morris, what are you doing? *'Morris O'Brian:' Just making your people more efficient. *'Chloe O'Brian:' I noticed you picked the most attractive one. *'Morris O'Brian:' Wrong, you're the most attractive one. *'Chloe O'Brian:' You know this is a really good opportunity for you. Why don't you surprise me and not totally screw it up. *'Morris O'Brian:' Okay, I'm going to pretend this is going to require all my focus and attention even though we both know I can do it in my sleep. *'Morris O'Brian:' You can't expect me to keep working while my little brother is dying in a hospital. Trivia * Morris has been seen to refer to Bill Buchanan as 'Billy', possibly referring to past experiences(or possibly referring to his sarcastic, cavalier attitude that he takes with everyone). Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris Obrian, Morris